


Broken - Sheith Song Fic

by Moonflower31



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Keith doesn't believe in himself, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Racism, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: Please!! Please do not read this if you are squeamish about violence or you are easily triggered by blood or self hatred. Keith has a major character doubt in this Au thing I made. People are hating against Galra and Adam doesn't like Keith. I was feeling really down self esteem wise. So this is very...uh graphic. Enjoy even if you disregard this warning
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Broken - Sheith Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please!! Please do not read this if you are squeamish about violence or you are easily triggered by blood or self hatred. Keith has a major character doubt in this Au thing I made. People are hating against Galra and Adam doesn't like Keith. I was feeling really down self esteem wise. So this is very...uh graphic. Enjoy even if you disregard this warning

*Song Is Broken By Anson Seabra* 

Story is in Keith’s POV 

If you see the boy, I used to be   
Can you tell him I’d like to find him. 

Keith held his gaze, watching as his friends chatted away at the celebratory party they threw for them once the Galra were defeated. Allura was among them, happy and not dead. Keith and the others had found a way around her sacrificing herself for the universe, so she was still happy and with Lance. Hunk and Pidge had a blooming romance and Shiro...had Adam. Which left Keith alone. The seventh wheel. Which he hated. He hated being alone. But he couldn’t help but just watch the man he loved… laugh with someone else. 

And if you see the shell that’s left of me,   
Could you spare him a little kindness. 

Keith felt tears at the corners of his eyes, briming and close to falling. He couldn’t cry. This was supposed to be a happy day. Well, happy enough, with Keith leaving with Krolia soon after, so he didn’t have to see Shiro with him; happy and loved. 

Cause I’ve been high, and I’ve been low,   
I’ve spent a thousand nights alone,   
Tryna’ hold on tight. 

Keith wiped his eyes with his sleeve. This was inevitable. He couldn’t follow Shiro around forever. They were brothers. That’s all he would ever be to him. The realization broke Keith’s heart, but he knew it was true. He hadn’t even bothered to tell them he was leaving. Why would they care? Yes he was their leader but ever since they all began developing relationships and romances, their respect kind of drifted. They were kind, yes, but their words and looks were of pity and discomfort. 

And feelings come, but they won’t go,   
Please won’t someone take me home before I lose my mind. 

Keith stood up after a while of just staring. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to go back to the blade and live out the rest of his days with them. Forget the feelings, the stupid feelings he caught for his best friend and just feel happy again. He felt trapped, cracked, shattered, and bruised. He let his feet lead him as he walked, the music drowning out his silent sobs. 

Am I Broken?   
Am I Flawed?   
Do I deserve a shred of worth or am I   
Just another, fake, fucked up lost cause? 

Keith rubs his eyes again, but it doesn’t help the amount of tears that flooded his cheeks at the thought of being forgotten. Of course, he had been their leader, but he could never fill Shiro’s shoes. They all saw him as their leader. Keith was just the stand in while Shiro lead them from the drivers seat of the black lion’s consciousness. The man was a literal legend. Almost everyone, if you asked, would follow him instead of Keith. They knew of him, his greatness, not of his charity case.   
Keith put his cup in the trash, feeling his chest ache with longing and anxiety. He pulls out his phone, finding a message from his mother on the screen. While reading, he sees the scar left by Kuron. Allura and Shiro were right. The Galra only take. They never receive on good terms. Besides, who would want a human-galran hybrid after the war they just fought? 

And am I human?   
Or am I something else? 

Keith felt tears drip from his chin onto the screen, reading Krolia’s text was proving to be difficult, with tears in the way.   
The ship is ready when you are. I’ll meet you outside the Atlas. Make sure you say goodbye. 

That last part wasn’t easy, Keith knew it. In fact, goodbye was going to be the hardest part of leaving. But he had to do it. Pull himself together and talk with them one last time. 

‘Cause I’m so scared and there’s no one there   
To save me from the nightmare that I call myself. 

Keith wiped his eyes and headed towards the bathroom, trying to clear his head. He let the door close behind him and he walked over to the mirror. He couldn’t stand to look at himself, but he did anyway. His violet eyes traveled up to the mirror and saw what he thought to be a disgusting sight; himself. 

I’ve tried everything and anything,   
But nothing seems to work out quite like it should. 

He truly had. He tried talking about it with his mom, but she insisted that it would get better with time. Keith disagreed. He knew what he was. He was a mistake. A hybrid that wasn’t supposed to exist. If the people on earth found out about his heritage they’d send him packing immediately. Because he was a monster to them. Keith had tried the stupid idea of positive self talk too, but that didn’t work. Keith’s even tried to cut himself off of his self harm streak cold-turkey, but two weeks later and then he’d be at it again, breaking his clean record. 

Between the madness and the apathy,   
Seems there’s nothing left inside of me that’s good. 

He let his eyes wander to his arms, the scars that littered across them in rows and crosses, a couple vertical. No one but his mother knew. She was helping yes, but not quite enough. 

He’s been having mood swings too; yelling at Hunk for making a small mistake that didn’t really cost them anything, snapping at Allura for asking so many damn questions, actually almost wanting to hit Pidge for something simple. And Lance for flirting too much but that was a given. He and Shiro had a fight too. One that made Shiro ignore him since then. It was stupid, but keith had to make it more hurtful. To say those things. He was just pushing them away. Better not to have anyone, and to be on your own. So no one can hurt you. 

Cause I’ve been high and I’ve been low,   
I’ve spent a thousand nights alone,   
Tryna’ hold on tight. 

Keith turned the water on and drenched his already wet face, trying to stop the never ending waterfall of tears. He stared at himself in the mirror. Who would want a hybrid? A mistake? Certainly not Shiro, he’s got Adam; perfect, smart, sensible Adam. 

Keith remembers crying himself to sleep most nights, clutching his sides wondering if even Shiro hated him for being what he was, and if he blamed Keith for what the Galra did to him like Allura did. 

Keith had tried before, taking his life. But he always chickened out of it, thinking of Shiro and how his face would be twisted with sadness if he did that. But that never stopped his cutting, his burning, and his self harm. Every night was a roller coaster of feelings, hardly ever getting any sleep due to nightmares. Back in the Lion before Shiro traveled with Pidge, Shiro used to hold him during those nightmares, promise him that it was okay and that it wasn’t real. But now Keith knows that's not true. 

And feelings come, but they won’t go,   
Please won’t someone take me home before I lose my mind. 

Keith’s heart felt like it had shattered, splintering his stomach and giving him the added weight that he felt in his gut when he was around Shiro. Around everyone else. He was an introvert, he knew that. But with the way he treated people, until he grew to know them, it chased them away. He wanted to go home. He wanted to leave. His fight or flight was constantly on guard and it was desperately telling him to fly away from here. Away from the hurt and the pain and to a galaxy that was much more accepting of who he was. 

Keith often was thankful for Shiro. Scratch that. He was grateful for him. The best friend he had always lacked. The brother that he had never known he needed. But after so long of knowing the Garrison’s golden boy, Keith fell into the crowd of people who imagined Shiro fucking them so senseless that the bed would break. Or in other words, gained what he brushed off as a mere crush on his mentor. But when that mere crush grew into wet dreams and shameful times jerking off to a voicemail Shiro had sent him, he knew things had gotten serious. 

Keith shook his head, clearing his thoughts and looking up to the mirror one last time. He couldn’t think like that again. Shiro was happy with Adam. He was going to get married for sure. He was never interested in Keith that way. He was his brother… Keith took a deep long look at himself. He looked sad, like he’d been crying, but that was going to be fine. If he wanted out of here he needed to say goodbye now. 

Am I Broken?   
Am I Flawed?   
Do I deserve a shred of worth or am I   
Just another, fake, fucked up lost cause? 

Keith’s hands and body shook as he walked out of the bathroom door, searching the crowded room for Shiro and the others. His mind felt fuzzy, but he could spot Shiro’s quintessence white hair from across the room. Keith sighed and took a deep breath, and began to walk towards Shiro. Where he was, the others had to be. 

And am I human?   
Or am I something else? 

Keith felt his heart and mind arguing, deciding what was best for him. His mind and heart were making it hard to breathe as he took each and every step forward. The room felt like it was cramping around him, closing him in the box and not willing to let him out again. 

‘Cause I’m so scared and there’s no one there   
To save me from the nightmare that I call myself. 

Keith felt panic leak into his heart and his legs began to wobble. He didn’t want to do this. But he had to. His feet didn’t want to move, but he moved them anyway. He felt his hands starting to shift to their purple color of his galra form. He cursed mentally and forced himself forward, towards the man that he really wanted to call his own. But he couldn’t. 

Once he made it into Shiro’s dance circle he was immediately noticed. The silver haired man turned towards him and frowned, almost panicked. Shiro came towards him with a frown. 

“Keith what’s wrong? You look like you’ve been crying?” Shiro asks, pulling Keith into a hug, his familiar hug that soothed any of Keith’s moods. Keith wanted to stay there. But his mind was made up. His tears built up farther but he pulled together the strength to push Shiro away. 

“I...I’m fine. I just… wanted… to let you know…” Keith began, tripping over his own words. Shiro looked at him with sadness and concern. Does he really feel worried about me? 

His mind began to race. He didn’t know what to do but he recited the thoughts in his head. 

“Am I Broken? Am I Flawed? Do I deserve a shred of worth or am I just another, fake, fucked up lost cause?” Keith says, tears burning down his cheek. Shiro looked at him in shock, being taken aback. Keith sighed, hiccuping from his incoming sobs. 

“And am I human? Or am I something else?” Keith asks again. His eyes were changing now. No doubt about it. Now everyone was going to be able to see him. See what he was. He wasn’t human. Not in their eyes. Keith got closer to shiro and gripped his suit Jacket, pulling him close to finally acknowledge how Keith was feeling. 

“‘Cause I’m so scared and there’s no one there to save me from the nightmare that I call myself.” Keith says, looking straight into Shiro’s eyes with his now yellow and purple ones, relaying a message into Shiro’s kind, but worryful eyes. Keith is pulled from Shiro by who he’s guessing is Adam. Keith doesn’t fight it. He’s leaving anyway.

Keith closes his eyes, letting the fury of the Garrison members come upon him, feeling the smash of glass against his body, the punch he was given to the face, the scratches of car keys, one was even a steak knife jabbed into his torso. Seems like they couldn’t remember who he was. Exactly what Keith had feared. The blood of the scratches, the knife, and the glass cuts was seeping through his suit now, gonna have to get into a healing pod later, he thinks. He braced himself for the next onslaught of wounds but then he heard a shout come from the crowd behind him. 

“HEY!! What the Quiznack was that?! Do you not remember what he’s done for you? He is the leader of Voltron! The robotic lion alien ship that saved you and all of earth! Have you no respect for him?!” The voice sounds familiar, Keith thinks, his ears ringing from the impact to his head. Then a figure hurried close to him, cradling his body and moving the hair out of his face. 

“Keith… Keith please...You’re not broken I promise. I knew you were leaving after the war. I didn’t want to hurt you any further. I swear it, please… don’t die on me. You don’t deserve an ending like that. No matter who you are, human, half human, hell, even an alien, you are worth so much… I couldn’t bear to lose you Keith… please.” The voice begs. Keith opens his eyes slowly, feeling the pain surging from his stab wound. 

“s..Shiro?” he asks. Shiro catches on a sob in his throat. 

“Keith! Please, stay with me, I promised never to give up on you remember, I refuse to break that promise.” Shiro begs, showing everyone what their relationship truly was. Keith moaned at the pain, reaching up to Shiro. 

“Sh-shiro… I… I t-thought… you we-were wanting to b-be with Adam…” Keith asks, his voice getting weaker each second. The blurry image of Shiro clears up a bit as he shakes his head. 

“Keith, I got over Adam a long time ago. Before I…” Shiro pauses, catching himself. “Before I died.” Shiro admits. Keith’s eyes opened farther, feeling Shiro’s tears run past his thumb. Shiro’s hand clutches Keith’s arm, not letting him put his hand down. “I found someone else.” Shiro smiles. Keith’s heart sinks, almost crashing. Of course he’s in love. Probably with that Curtis guy on the Atlas ship. But then shiro’s hand caresses Keith’s cheek. In a loving way. Keith’s eyes widen, looking back into Shiro’s tear-filled eyes. Shiro sobs for a minute, pressing his hand softly against Keith’s cheek. 

“I found you.” 

Keith groans in pain as his lungs heave in air. Did Shiro really just… tell him he loves him? He returned the feelings? Wasn’t Adam important to him? 

“Shiro...w-what about-” Keith began, doubting his own reality. Shiro interrupted him with a sweet whisper. 

“There is no one else...Keith… you may only see me as your brother but-” Shiro begins. Keith grunted and pulled Shiro down, pressing his lips to Keith’s in a heartbeat. Shiro didn’t kiss back immediately, but melted into Keith’s lips soon after. Shiro pressed gently, caressing Keith’s cheek lovingly and careful. Keith tilted his head, tears springing down his cheek as he urged Shiro to kiss him more. The older man obliged, kissing him a bit deeper. And then oxygen broke them apart. 

“Does that say that I only see you as a brother, Shiro?” Keith asks with a painful smirk. Shiro smiles in sympathy. 

“N-no… no it doesn’t.” Shiro says, gently swiping his thumb across Keith’s scarred cheek. “Let’s get you help. I’m not losing you.” Shiro swears. “If I did, who would be here to save me as-” Shiro starts before Keith finishes his sentence. 

“As many times as it takes...heh..” Keith says, smirking at the man above him. Shiro smiles back and picks Keith up into his arms, cradling him and not caring about the blood that was staining his jacket and the floor. 

“Each of the people responsible, will be demoted or fired. Discrimination is one thing the Garrison will not tolerate.” Shiro growls, his eyes glaring at Adam. Adam looked more annoyed at Shiro than anything. But that didn’t matter to Shiro. The only thing that mattered to him, was the Galra in his arms.


End file.
